Freedom of The Seas
Freedom of The Seas Definitions: Financial Transaction: -Financial aid that is sent to or received from a nation with the intent of engaging in commercial activities Aggressor - the nation that initiates hostilities with a nation requesting the aid of a signatory Notice of Withdrawal: -A signed message from official representatives of an alliance stating an intention to withdraw from the pact. We the undersigned hereby do decree: ARTICLE I: Purpose *A joint declaration of the belief that tech/land raiding is a violation of national sovereignty, denying victim nations their right to peaceful economic growth, constituting piracy. ARTICLE II: Conduct *A mutual commitment among the treaty alliance parties neither to raid nor to engage in financial transactions with nations that have raided a nation (as seen on the nation's war history screen) after financial aid has been sent or received. If a tech seller raids in the midst of a tech deal, the seller must send the cash back and the signatory alliances must not accept raided tech. If a buyer engages in a tech raid, that tech deal is instantly nullified. This serves as the warning. ARTICLE III: Raid Victim Assistance *An optional agreement to come to the aid of non-aligned nations that are the victims of piracy through an application of optional diplomatic, economic or military force commensurate with the strength of the offending pirate and according to the attackers alliance status or lack thereof. *If any nation accepts the assistance of a signatory that has decided to implement the provisions of this Article, the alliance in question can grant protection and/or financial aid to that nation if and only if: A. the nation is not on any ZI,PZI, or EZI list the nation is in good standing with any previous alliance of which it was a member B. the nation is not an aggressor in any wars * Any signatory can implement this article at its discretion. ARTICLE IV: Sovereignty *A recognition of sovereignty between the signed alliances. If a nation in any of the signed alliances violates any of the previous points they shall be handled at the discretion of the alliance. ARTICLE V: Withdrawal *Failure to properly uphold the rules outlined in Articles I-IV to the best of each signed alliance's ability will be recognized as a formal withdrawal by the other signatory alliances. *A Notice of Withdrawal is required by any alliance that wishes to formally withdraw from the pact 48 hours before formally withdrawing from the pact. Signatories Signed for Celestial Being * WarriorConcept, Veda * kulomascovia, Meister Signed for Avalon * Decreed in the year of our Mods and Holy Admin Kevin, this day March 28, 2010 by Her Royal Ladyship and Supreme Majesty, Queen Kandria, Sovereign of all Avalon * Signed for the Prime Minister of Her Majesty's Government: First Lord of Avalon, Subotai, Lord of Blades of Shadow * Signed for the Foreign Office of Her Majesty's Government: Foreign Secretary, SyndicatedINC, Lord of Schwertbruder * Signed for the Houses of Avalon by the Home Office: Lord High Chancellor, David der Grosse, Lord of New Nippon * Signed for the Ministry of Marque and Reprisals of Her Majesty's Government: Minister of Marque and Reprisals: Guffey, Lord of Arimias Signed For the Moralist Front * Vilien, Speaker * The General Assembly Signed For the Jedi Order * Azural, Jedi Advisor Signed For Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism * The NEAT General Assembly Signed For the AOD Brigade * Kellory - Captain - Brigade Leader * Band20 - High Sage - Vice Brigade Leader * Nagato - Grand Sage - Minister of Internal Affairs * Mirreille - Great Sage - Minister of Foreign Affairs External Links *Announcement *GOONS response *Temporary protection of ERA See Also